


A Little Light B&E

by KatieComma



Series: Finding Out [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Dawn breaks into Jack's place (again) to ask for his help, but finds she's interrupted something.





	A Little Light B&E

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to turn this into a little series of one-shots about how other people find out about Jack and Mac being more than just friends. Per the fantastic suggestion of Anglwitch6090 (sorry I don't know how to hyperlink in comments - please help!)

Dawn’s fingers itched as she reached the top of the stairs. It was dark, and she was really good at blending in, so it wouldn’t be a problem if anyone found her there; She already had five excuses that gave her a good reason to be. A con woman is always conning. But breaking into Jack’s place for a second time made her fingers itch. Something about that man just got under her skin. In the good way.

This time, though, wasn’t about a hook up. She needed help. Again. Though she hated to admit it. When she wasn’t sure who to trust, she turned to Jack. Which seemed like crazy talk, since he was a spy after all, but there was something so trustworthy about Jack Dalton. A boy scout stuck in the wrong job. It didn't hurt that she knew she could string him along if she needed to.

Once she was sure there was no one around, she quickly picked the lock on the building door at the top of the stairs. Jack’s door was only a few steps away, and she walked slowly, feigning drunkeness in case someone came along. It was easy to pretend, this far, that she had a key to the place. As a secret agent, Jack tried to keep to himself around anyone who wasn’t in on his secrets and she could easily lie about being his girlfriend to a neighbour he'd probably been keeping mostly in the dark.

The lock on his door was easy enough, and she’d picked it before, so she was through it in no time. She closed the door silently behind her, and snuck to the alarm keypad. Slipping out of her coat, she wrapped it around the unit so the beeps would be muffled as she typed in the code she’d watched Jack use when he’d brought her home.

That’s when she heard it: the noises coming from the bedroom. 

The sound of Jack’s panted grunts flushed her cheeks with memory.

Oh great, she’d just happened to break into Jack’s place for his help while he was hooking up with some bimbo. A quiet bimbo for all that; The only sounds she could hear were deep-throated gasps and groans over the creaking of the frame and bedsprings.

Well, she could wait him out and surprise him afterward, when he would be even more vulnerable than she could have hoped for. 

Dawn tiptoed across the floor to lean against the wall by the hallway to his bedroom, arms crossed, ready to catch him by surprise when he made his way out for a midnight snack, or a beer.

The creaking of the bed changed in pitch and speed. Here we go, they’re getting to the end of it now. Dawn sighed and looked down to pick at her nails in the feeble light coming through the windows on the far side of the room.

That’s when the cold gun barrel pressed against her temple.

Dawn immediately put her hands up, and chastised herself for letting her guard down. She looked up into Jack’s dark angry eyes.

But the mattress was still creaking, and the sound of that soft masculine grunting was still echoing down the hallway. Had he gotten into threesomes now?

“Dawn?” Jack asked in the darkness, lowering the gun. “What the hell are you doin’ here?”

Dawn looked Jack up and down. Naked and covered in sweat, the only thing he had on him was the St Michael medal hanging at his neck and his gun; All chrome and danger. Not a sexier sight in town.

Jack turned back toward the bedroom. “Cut it out, it’s just Dawn.”

“Dawn?” Mac’s voice echoed from the bedroom. “Like, Dixie Jacoby, Dawn?”

Mac. Jack and Mac. Mac and Jack. Naked in Jack’s bedroom together. Sweaty and making all sorts of happy nosies. That’s why she hadn’t heard the girl moaning, there hadn’t been a girl at all. Jack had made her as soon as she’d come into the apartment, and Mac had been keeping up the noise so she wouldn’t suspect. Surely she hadn’t been that bad a lay, to send him in the direction of other men?

“That’s the one,” Jack sighed out. He flicked a switch and the lights in the kitchen washed the countertops in bright white light. They also lit up Jack’s naked body which was more than a little excited and still gleaming with sweat. She didn’t look away. She’d seen it before, and she definitely didn’t mind the scenery.

Then she heard Mac’s voice carry from the bedroom, though it was low and she didn’t think he’d intended anyone else to hear it: “Awkward.”

“I’m sorry,” Dawn attempted her best polite, unphased voice and hoped it was passable, “I seem to have interrupted this evening’s activities. I’ll be on my way.” She started toward the door, but Jack waved the gun back in her general direction, stopping her in her tracks.

“Get your bottom lip off the floor sweetheart,” Jack said grumpily. “You’ve already interrupted my evenin’. So, now why don’t you tell me why?”

“Sure you don’t want to get dressed first?” Dawn asked, raking her eyes up and down his body hungrily and raising an eyebrow.

“Two things: One: I fully intend to continue my evening’s activities once I shuffle you on outta here, and two: I don’t trust you for a minute alone in my living room since you’re slippery as an eel on Sunday. So no, I don’t think I wanna get dressed. I think I want you to tell me what in the hell you’re doin’ here.” Jack was trying to talk with his hands, but ended up talking with just the one, since the second was still occupied with his gun. She knew he wouldn’t set it down with her around, and he also had nowhere to holster it. The entire thing brought a smile to Dawn’s face.

Mac came down the hallway in his boxers, pulling a t-shirt over his head. It looked too big, probably one of Jack’s. Definitely one of Jack’s since it was worn and ripped at the hem and was an Iron Maiden shirt. Mac had always had a sort of preppy button up shirt thing going on, she didn’t picture him wearing a worn out shirt with a band logo on it. Unless it was Jack’s apparently. 

Now that Mac had joined them the smell of sex permeated the air. It was heady and musky and full of testosterone, lacking the sweet tang of a woman’s sweat. 

“I got it covered,” Mac said, patting Jack’s shoulder as though they were still just partners of the work variety and hadn’t just been fucking in the back room. “Get some clothes on.”

“You got it covered?” Jack asked, sarcastically, eyes still on Dawn. “Without a gun on this little minx I ain’t leavin’ even for a minute.”

“Come on now,” Dawn said, “MacGyver’s going to be watching me the whole time, and I-”

“Where is my Telly Savalas painting, huh?” Jack asked suddenly, taking a threatening step toward her. “Back livin’ in LA and you still haven’t even returned my stuff!”

Mac rolled his eyes and ran a hand back through the blonde hair that was still messy from sex. “Jack, it’s fine,” Mac said, “just go get dressed.”

“I’d listen to your boy now sugar,” Dawn said.

Mac narrowed his eyes at her, and she could read volumes in that look: Don’t call me boy, don’t rile up Jack, and sure as hell don’t call my man sugar.

Jack pointed at her with his non-gun hand. “You just keep your hands to yourself and wait right there,” he commanded. She watched his gun arm twitch and knew that he would rather be pointing the gun at her, but his inner boy scout had kicked in.

Jack retreated down the hallway.

Mac just stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, feet planted firmly apart. He was ready for her to make a move, but the look in his eye said he didn’t expect her to.

And she didn’t plan to. Being interrupted during sex, in Dawn’s experience, was the best way to get a guy angry as all get out. Last time she’d pissed Jack off she’d left him satiated, this time she didn’t think it would end so well.

Dawn started to walk around the room, and she felt Mac watching her from behind.

“Looking for something new to steal?” Mac asked.

“Oh darlin’ you got me pegged all wrong,” Dawn said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

“You’ll have to spell that out for me,” Mac replied, “since you stole all of Jack’s stuff.”

“Just a few tokens of…” she was going to say affection, and then thought better of it owing to the company she was in.

Jack saved her the effort of finding a better word and burst back in, still holding his gun, but now wearing boxers and a Black Sabbath t-shirt that had definitely seen better days.

“Alright sweetheart,” Jack said. “This better be good. Now what in the hell are you doing here?”

“Ok,” Dawn shed her cute and innocent routine for her serious and in trouble routine. “I came here for your help Jack. I got myself in deep this time.”

“You mean, being on the wrong end of a CIA witch hunt last time wasn’t in deep?” Mac asked.

“Naw hun, that was child’s play compared to this,” Dixie replied.

“Out with it,” Jack demanded.

“Alright, alright,” she replied. “Have you guys ever heard of Nikki Carpenter?”

“Oh come on!” Mac replied, throwing his hands up in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it kinda ends abruptly... Sorry. I was trying to figure out a good way to end it, and this is where it went.


End file.
